Blood of the dragon
by hope-to-last
Summary: What would have happened if Viserys married Dany? How would their lives be? AU. Written for the kink meme


Written for the kink meme.

**Prompt:** _Viserys/Dany AU where they are married._

* * *

><p>The threat of her brother selling her to the best bidder in exchange of help to get the crown back had always been a tangible thing in Daenery's life. Once it had almost been made real in the form of a dothraki Khal and his army. In the last moment Viserys decided that he was sick of selling what was rightfully his, like his mother's crown, so he would keep her like a true Targaryen. Besides, a king should not negotiate with savages. Dany thought it might be for the best, the dothrakis looked scarier than Viserys to her, she couldn't picture herself living among them.<p>

The chance Viserys had been waiting for so many years came shortly after, in the form of an offer from Dorne. If there was a House who wanted to take revenge as much as the Targaryens did, it was the Martells. The price, marrying Arienne Martell, suited Visery's pride a lot better than any other deal he had to beg for in the previous years.

The gods seemed to favour their plan when the Usurper died unexpectedly. Taking control of the south of Westeros and King's Landing was a task easier said than done, but catching them in chaos and without a King nor a Hand was a good advantage.

King's Landing wasn't as pretty as Dany always imagined it to be, but it was theirs again, like it always should have been. She told herself the city looked ugly and miserable because of the war, that it would change when the peace reigned again.

Viserys official coronation was a magnificent event. It took place on the Iron Throne room, with all the southern lords who had sworn fidelity as witnesses. Immediately after, they went into the Great Sept of Baelor for the wedding. Viserys had insisted that it was perfectly normal for the blood of the dragon to have two spouses. The Martells agreed as long as their girl got to be the principal Queen and Daenerys was named second one. To Dany it was obvious that some of their guests were uncomfortable with that tradition; however they all kept their mouths shut.

Five years had past since the first time she stepped inside of the Red Keep and she still felt like an outsider inside its walls. Dany hoped little Visenya and Aegon never felt like that. She watched her daughter play with her half-brother while they waited for the maester to come for their daily lessons.

Sometimes, Daenerys missed someone to have at her side, a friend, a sister who would help her with the duties of being a Queen, the duty to be at Visery's side. She missed the lost chance to know Arienne, who died in childbirth. Dany found a little pathetic that the only person she knew she could trust was her maid Doreah.

Later that night Dany lied in bed, feeling the fabric of her nightgown tight around her stomach and breasts. She hadn't said anything before because she wouldn't want to give her brother false hopes, Viserys could be cruel when disappointed. However, after two months without her moon blood her belly had finally started to swell. She hadn't to keep it a secret any longer.

When Viserys came to their chamber, she could tell he was in a sour mood. Probably it had to do with the fact that they were still at war with Casterly Rock. If this was like any other night he was angry, he would take his frustration out on her, spanking her, pinching her nipples too hard and taking her roughly.

"Viserys…" Dany said, sitting up on the bed. Tonight she had something to say and make it sweeter. He answered nothing, climbing to the bed and pushing her down. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" her brother asked with a huge grin, more genuine and innocent than what she had seen in years.

"It has already begun to show a little." Dany answered; relieved by the change her announcement had produced.

"If it's another girl we'll name her Rhaenys" Viserys said excited, apparently he had taken to heart the idea of naming his children as the conquerors of Westeros and founders of their House.

"But if it's a boy, we could name him Rhaegar…" Daenerys shyly suggested, hoping Viserys would agree to honour the name of their dead brother.

Viserys nodded his agreement while tenderly stroking her stomach. In the end, he fell asleep like this, with his hand still on top of her abdomen. It was in those rare moments when Dany believed that the brother who cared about her still existed, like when he used to tell her stories of the Seven Kingdoms when they were little. She could almost believe in a happy life. But when she slept, Dany would always dream about freedom and greatness. She would dream about dragons.


End file.
